


You Started It

by fenrislorsrai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Cell Phones, Comedy, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), bickerflirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Aziraphale wants a rematch on thwarting one of Crowley's Very Demonic, Very Evil plans.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"





	You Started It

**Author's Note:**

> For the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author #1 event. prompt was "you started it".

“No? I thought you started it?”

“I most certainly did  _ not _ !” Aziraphale’s little huff seemed genuinely offended at the suggestion.

“It’s all nice and stuff, it is definitely one of Heaven's.”

“Well it's not  _ mine. _ ”

“Should take credit for it”

“No, not if I thought it was one of yours. There’s a certain bit of something hellish in it, in the spectacle of it, even if it is all dressed up in well, whatever this is.” He gestured at the picture on the phone that Crowley had handed him to show him the latest. Which somehow made the phone orientation flip and then flip back as soon as he swapped hand position to view it the right way.

“This, this is definitely one of yours!”

“I handed it to you, whose did you think it was?”

“Not the phone, the, the....” As he jiggled the phone to make it flip orientation and it firmly stayed in place now. “Oh for heaven’s sake….” He tipped it three more times to have it not move at all and then handed it back to Crowley where it promptly, changed orientation and launched a totally different app that started playing music.

“THAT”

“I did take credit for most all of this since nobody could understand it anyway. Every tiny messed up bit, a separate claim of evil. Like microtransactions!” a sigh. “Dagon did those, clever work that. Absolutely awful.”

“I have no idea what those are.”

“Never find out” Crowley grumbled slightly as he turned the volume down and then tried to figure out what was making the phone buzz with some kind of notification. He finally managed to get back to the original picture. “Still think you should take credit for it.”

“We don’t need to take credit for anything anymore.”

“S’pose we don’t. Old habits. Also still going to be stuff we did still coming to a head for years, decades now. Things go in cycles.”

“Hopefully nothing too bad.”

“Or too good”

“Just the right amount of both. Maybe a little mixed together. Balanced out.”

“Now you’re talking.“ There was a fond smile on his face.

“Certain things I would like to see come back around that were perhaps one of yours….”

“Oh ho ho now, thwarted them too fast and need a rematch?”

“I perhaps just enjoyed them as is.”

“Oh do tell, maybe I’ll have to go out and put a little mischief out in the world to get things moving in that direction.”

“I thought we were being a bit more hands off.”

“I do so want to know what I was up to that you liked well enough to request a rematch.”

“Well… if you must know…”

“I must.” Crowley was practically dangling off the couch in anticipation at this point, slight little sway to head and shoulders. When told, he fell clean off in a tangle of limbs and blushing embarrassment. 

“You knew that was me?”

“You really are quite nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was the author that was second most often correctly guessed! They caught on to my lack of dialogue tags. 5ftJewishCactus was the author the most people guessed correctly!


End file.
